


Monster Face

by pristineungift



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/pristineungift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion talks to his niece and nephew on All Hallow's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).



"Trick or treat, smell my feet? Tyrion, what sort of filthy nonsense are you teaching the children?"  
  
Tyrion turned away from the three golden headed children looking worshipfully up (at least until they hit their next growth spurt) at him. "It is a game, dear sister. Do try not to be a bore." He looked back down at the children. "Now show me your monster faces!"  
  
The children scrunched up their faces and roared.  
  
Cersei tutted. "Trying to get them to look like you?"  
  
"They would be blessed to be this handsome," Tyrion smiled.  
  
But it did not reach his eyes.  
  
  



End file.
